The Morettinis
The Morettinis were a group of vicious Italian mobsters intent on world domination by creating and mass-producing a powerful nuclear bomb. Background Not much is know about the Moretinis before the series. Originally they were a powerful family of Italian mobsters who wanted global domination. To do so, they asked for Mr Schultz, the head of the Schultz family, to mass-produce a nuclear bomb they had created. Unfortunately for the Morettinis, Mr Schultz stole the bomb and hid it in a remote Arctic facility. This sparked a war between the two families. Eventually, Ryan Osbourne, the butler for the Schultz who was secretly an agent of the Morettinis, betrayed the Schultz family and brought the Morettinis to them. The Morettinis, when Schultz wouldn't give them the bombs location, proceed to burn the Schultz house to the ground. When Ryan caught up to Mr Schultz, he demanded the bombs location.Mr Schultz proceeded to blow up the house, giving his life in order for his sons to survive. The three sons, Albert, Andrew and Alec went into hiding, fearful of the Morettinis return. The Truth After seven years of hiding, the Morettinis finally found Alec Schultz, now having changed his name to Alec Lynch. Don Morettini and the rest of the family entered the Ackermans house which turned out to be where Ryan Osbourne was spying on Alec. Nikolai and Boris then attacked Alec in the Barbershop,but Alec soon escaped to the desert,thanks to the Pizza Guy,who was actually Andrew Schultz. After a quick shootout, Andrew defeated the Morettinis by throwing pizza slices at them. Don Morettini then proclaimed that he will be back and that they better prepare themselves. Time Trouble The Morettinis, now knowing where Alec and Andrew are, murder Andrew and get his cellphone, which they use to locate Albert, who is looking for the bomb. Once they kill Albert as well (since he doesn´t call his brothers to warn them) they get the bomb, and just in a small act of vengeance, they kill the Ackerman´s family, blowing up an entire airplane just to make Alec feel miserable. They even leave him alive so he has to live with all that in mind. 20 years later, the Morettinis rule the world (in Mafia Wars, it can be seen more or less how they did in Mafia Wars). Alec is a fugitive hunted by the police, and Ray is a public school teacher, living in the ruins of Mr. Gonzalez´z Haircut. One day, Alec comes to his house, telling him a very risky plan to go back to the past and change everything and kill Don Morettini before he rises to power. To do so, they must enter the "Yequil & Morettini Tower" and steal Dr. Yequil´s Time Machine. Ray initially refuses, but after a small fight scene between a police officer (Nikolai to be precise) he accepts. Then comes an awesome fight and chace scene between Robots and Spaceships, that ends with Alec and Ray getting captured. Apparently the plan is ruined, but Alec has another card yet to play. Tommy Robot is actually infiltrated in the Tower, and he helps them escape, killing Don Morettini in the process. After a chase scene, they get to the Time Machine, but before they escape to the past, Yequil comes and kills Tommy Robot. Ray then shoots a laser to Yequil with a gun he found, not knowing it´s a teleporter to the Arctic. Once they go to the past, exactly to the moment where Alec is escaping with Andrew, Future Alec and Ray split up, Alec going to save Present Ray from Nikolai (and making Emmy forget about Present Alec, who she had a crush on) and Ray going to kill Don Morettini. 90% of the plan works, but what they don´t know is that when Ray shoots Don Morettini and his crew, he actually just teleported them, even thought he thinks he killed him. This will lead to the events of the Mafia Wars saga, where Don Morettini will return for a final showdown. Mafia Wars Unbeknown to Alec and Ray,the Morettinis survived being teleported to the North Pole.However Don Morettini was severely mauled by a poler bear,having his mouth and arm ripped off.This was fixed by his henchmen,Boris who built a metal mouthpiece for him that changed his voice.His arm was later fixed by Yequil who built him a cybernetic arm that had multiple functions.After this,Don Morettini escaped the Arctic and got in contact with Ryan Osbourne and the brotherhood of bounty hunters Albert Schultz had joined,paying them so he could have the location of the bomb.After going to the facility,Don Morettini shoots Albert,betrays the bounty hunters and leaves Albert to die.Don Morettini then kidnapped Yequil,attacked the President of the United States,and blew up the town in which the Lyosacks live just to show the world the destructive nature of the bomb.He then orders Yequil to build a tower where they can rule the world,a pill that heals his wounds and clone the newest Robo-Yequil and create an army.Eventually Alec,Andrew and Albert attack the Yequil and Morettini Tower which results in Alec being thrown off the tower and Andrew and Albert being captured.He comes back with tommy and the Shultzs get outnumbered.Ray and Vince attack the tower and don goes insane.after Vince kills him the launch starts and Ryan and Albert stay behind and save the world at the cost of there own lives. Category:Families